The present invention relates to an apparatus and the method for a re-education of a debilitated muscle group including the brain control which initiates and monitors the muscle groups activity. Specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for re-educating a debilitated muscle group by means of a patient-initiated response device (PIRD) which detects an electromyographic (EMG) signal in a muscle group, which signal is voluntarily initiated by a patient undergoing treatment, and which, in response to the patient initiated signal, then transmits an artificial stimulation signal to a debilitated muscle group.
Muscle groups in the human body become debilitated in a variety of ways. One of the most common muscle debilitating events is a stroke. Muscle debilitation also occurs through nerve damage and some forms of nerve and/or muscle atrophy. Debilitated muscle groups can be restored to near normal functioning by re-educating the muscle to respond to nerve stimuli.
Debilitated muscle groups have been artifically stimulated by devices which transmit a stimulation impulse to the muscle group through an electrode inserted in a muscle group, or through an electrode placed on the patients skin adjacent a muscle group.
Artificial stimuli generation takes a variety of forms. One form is a computerized stimulation generator which produces stimulation impulses in a set pattern to produce movement of the patient's muscles. Another form involves the generation of an artificial stimulus by merely completing an electrical circuit, which is manually opened or closed, by either a physical therapist or the patient and includes a power source and some form of stimulation electrode. In some aspects, this type of device may be termed a patient-initiated response device, however, as the term is used in the instant application, it refers to a device which detects an electromyographic signal voluntarily initiated by the patient which acts as a triggering signal for a device which produces an artificial stimulation signal which is then transmitted to a debilitated muscle group.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a patient-initiated response device for the re-education of a debilitated muscle group.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a PIRD which will detect an electromyographic signal in a debilitated muscle group, and transmit an artificial stimulation signal into the same debilitated muscle group.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a PIRD which will detect an electromyographic signal in a muscle group and which will then transmit an artificial stimulation signal to a debilitated muscle group.
The present invention utilizes a transcutaneous electrode to detect an electromyographic signal in a muscle group, which may or may not be a debilitated muscle group. The detected signal is transmitted to a control device which analyzes the signal to determine if the signal exceeds a level set by an adjustable threshold detection circuit. If the level is exceeded, the circuitry generates and transmits an artificial stimulation signal to another transcutaneous electrode which is positioned adjacent a debilitated muscle group.
The device may be used, therefore, to detect a voluntary patient-initiated electromyographic signal in a muscle group, and then generate an artificial stimulation signal which is transmitted to a debilitated muscle group. In some instances, the patient-initiated signal and the artificial stimulation will affect the same muscle group. In other instances, the patient may initiate a voluntary signal in one muscle group, thereby artificially stimulating another muscle group.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.